KIDNAPPED!
by azebra117
Summary: This is just an idea I had from a dream, most of it isn't actually the dream, just me trying to make my dream make sense. About Starkid no duh rated T for quite a bit of swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is another idea I've had in my head for a while, part of it is based off a dream, but most of it is just me trying to make my dream make sense. This includes the Starkids Brian (Holden), Lauren, Dylan, Meredith, Joe (Walker), Jamie, Julia, Joey, Matt, Nick, Jim, and Darren. So all of them minus Darren are in Chicago, Darren is in LA working on Glee. This also involves another character who is**

**Amanda, she is 18 years old, she has brown hair to a little past her shoulders, fairly tan skin, brown eyes, smart, pretty strong, but nowhere nearly as strong as her friends, she lives in Carlisle Massachusetts, loves Starkid, her four favorite Starkids are Dylan, Joe Walker, Lauren, and Brian Holden. She would do anything to meet them or any other Starkid. She likes to walk down her street and into a small forest area by a pond.**

**Couples: Joe and Lauren, Brian and Meredith, Dylan and Jamie, Darren and Julia.**

**That's it! Hope you enjoy!**

**POV means Point Of View**

Dylan's POV

Dylan was walking down the street, thinking. He had just come from Jamie's house, and they were going out with Joe, Lauren, Brian, and Meredith later. Dylan was excited because he loved seeing Jamie, and even though he just saw her, he couldn't wait to see her again. Wandering he ended up next to a small forest that he didn't know was there. Shrugging he went in, following a path. Soon enough the path seemed to disappear and it was getting late, so Dylan turned around and went back to his apartment to get ready. A few hours later he left his apartment to go meet Jamie, it wasn't going to be super-fancy, just going to the 99 Restaurant to have fun, so he was wearing jeans, a tee shirt, and his red bandanna. He arrived at Jamie's house and together they went out.

"Ohmygod this is so much fun!" Lauren squealed as they were all served their food. Seeing as there were 6 of them they got a party table. Lauren of course gobbled down everything in sight, and Dylan held back a laugh, that girl could eat anything. Under the table he was holding Jamie's hand, Brian and Meredith were doing the same, and so were Joe and Lauren.

Hours later they left the 99 and started walking back, all the girls went to their shared apartment, leaving the guys alone

"That was fun" Joe commented

"Yeah, Joe, I'm always surprised at how much Lauren can eat and still be that skinny!" Dylan laughed

"Yeah, she's insane" Brian added. They talked for a while then ended up at Brian's and Joe's shared apartment

"Dylan why don't you move in with us? We have enough space" Brian asked

"Nah, I like having a quiet apartment, besides, I only live two houses down" Dylan waved goodbye to Joe and Brian and kept walking. He came across the path he saw earlier, and headed down it. This time he managed to follow the path all the way, and he ended up in a clearing. The clearing was large, with tall oak trees surrounding the edges, and a small pond in the center. Dylan smiled, he liked being outdoors, it's quiet and peaceful, with no disturbances. He sat down and stared at the moons reflection in the pond, thinking of Jamie. All of a sudden he got hit in the head and rolled into the pond, unconscious

**Review so I know if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Brian's POV

"Should we really let Dylan go like that?" Brian asked

"What? He's not going to get hurt! He's just going to his apartment" Joe replied while searching the fridge for a red bull

"Yeah, but you know Dylan, what if he takes a detour?"

"Look, no one is going to hurt him, he can take care of himself. Besides," Joe took a sip of his red bull "What could happen to him?"  
"Well… there have been some kidnappings recently, and I just don't want anyone to get hurt" Joe turned to stare at him

"Look, Dylan can take care of himself, if I had to worry about anyone it would be Meredith"

"Not Lauren? Or Jamie?" Brian raised an eyebrow

"Lauren and Jamie can both take care of themselves, Meredith is a little too trusting"

"Yeah, but she's with Lauren and Jamie" Joe nodded slowly

"Well, if you're worried about any of them, just call" Brian watched as Joe headed off to his room, and Brian picked up the phone to call Dylan

After seven calls to Dylan, Brian was getting worried, shouldn't he have picked up by now? Then a knock sounded on the door

"Who is it?" Brian asked cautiously

"Dylan, I forgot my keys at the restaurant, can I crash here tonight?" Brian opened the door for his friend, and instead of meeting Dylan, met someone else instead

**Uh-oh! What's happening? What will happen next? Leave a comment to see if you are right!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who commented, if this chapter is confusing, don't worry! Everything will be explained in the next chapter**

Meredith's POV

"That was fun" She sighed, they were all back at their apartment, watching 27 Dresses to fall asleep. They were only part-way into it and already Jamie had fallen asleep and Lauren was nodding off. Meredith was nowhere near tired, she just kept thinking about Brian and how cute he was… All of a sudden her phone buzzed with a text, so did Jamie's and Laurens. Meredith frowned and read the text from Joe

_'Come to our house now. We need you.' _Meredith jumped up and shook Jamie and Lauren awake. "Guys we are needed at their house" Lauren and Jamie grumbled and they started fast walking down the street.

"What happened?" Jamie asked

"I don't know I just got an urgent text from Joe" They stopped outside of the apartment. Lauren and Jamie were talking to Joe about what happened when Meredith saw Brian lying on the pavement across the apartment. "BRIAN!" Meredith screamed and started running over to him. A strong pair of arms caught her and pulled her away from him. Lauren and Jamie had gone into the building but came back out, only to see a white van pull away, leaving Meredith caught in Joe's arms, crying like a little kid while Joe just stood there staring at where he had been

**Ok, sorry if that was a little confusing, but it will get explained in the next chapter. Sorry for that chapter being so short as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not posting in a long time, I decided to read the Harry Potter series... again. Anyway here is the next chapter! Explaining all of the confusing little details**

Joe's POV

He was lying on a couch over at the girls place. He couldn't bear being alone after what he saw. Joe had heard Brian call Dylan, when he heard someone at the door he went to go check, and saw Brian being taken away by someone, he couldn't tell who because they had a mask on. Joe had frozen in shock, and hurriedly called the police, then texted the girls. He waited outside of this apartment and he sent Jaime and Lauren inside to call the police again, when Meredith screamed. He saw Brian being carried into a van, and he held Meredith back, he didn't need her to get kidnapped as well. Soon the police came, but they were too late, and neither he nor Meredith wanted to do anything else. So they were driven to the girls place and now Joe was resting on their couch. He inwardly cursed himself for not believing Brian about the kidnappings, it was a stupid thing to tell your friend he's wrong. Joe rolled over and accidently rolled off the couch. Sitting up he went into the kitchen, it was 5 AM, he had been lying on that couch for three hours. Knowing he would probably get no sleep tonight he turned on the TV, 27 Dresses. He flicked to the news and watched bored, hoping to sleep at least a little.

"Now, there have been two kidnappings last night, they took a 23 year old named Dylan Saunders, and another 23 year old named Brian Holden. Both are part of Team Starkid and they are very good friends. We have enough evidence to conclude that this group of kidnappers are going after Team Starkid, their reason unknown, so Starkid, beware" Joe stared at the TV

"Shit!" They were going after Starkid? He needed to warn everyone else. He slowly crept into the girl's room to find that Lauren had dissapeared. Confused he looked around, then a hand clamped over his mouth and a sick smell made its way into his brain, and he fainted.

**That was a short chapter as well, sorry. Please review so I know if you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jaime's POV

Early in the morning Jaime heard a thunk, then another, she thought it was just part of her imagination so she fell back asleep. She woke up later to Meredith screaming bloody murder in the kitchen

"Holy Crap Mer what's going on?" Jaime walked up to her, Meredith handed her a note, it said

'_We have four of the Starkids, we demand $5,000 per person, or else they never get seen again. We can take more people if we want, have enough money collected in two months, bring it to the park fountain on Medusa Lane and we will give them back' _Jaime stood there feeling faint,

"Four?" She asked Meredith, who was still sobbing

"Joe and Lauren are gone" Jaime sat down on the bench. It was bad enough when Dylan had been kidnapped, then Brian, and now Joe and Lauren?

"Have you called the police" Meredith looked at her like the idea hadn't occurred to her. Picking up the phone she called, and a few minutes later the police came to investigate.

"We think it would be safer for you to stay with the rest of the team tonight at the police headquarters. Get your things, someone will drive you there" Soon Meredith and Jaime were put in a car and driven to the headquarters, where they met Julia, Jim, Joey, Matt, and Nick. They sat in silence, and when food came they only stared at it.

"Darren is taking a break from Glee to come visit us. But he's going to be a while, they need to finish an episode first" Julia spoke after a while. It did nothing to help the tension in the room.

"How are we going to get $ 20,000?" Joey asked, no one replied

"How many fans do we have?" Nick asked after a while

"Over a million worldwide" Matt replied

"So why don't we ask our fans? Put an ad in the news paper, next to the article about them being kidnapped, say we need $ 20,000 to save them, I'm sure we will get enough, even if every person only donates $1" The other Starkids agreed, and they made the plan. It was better than sitting around doing nothing

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all of the wonderful people who reviewed! Helps a lot! Really,**

Joe's POV

A few hours later they stopped and James took Lauren outside, he could hear her screaming and he heard her gasps when the James hit her. He had no idea what was really happening but he knew that his girlfriend was getting hurt, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Damn this cage! LAUREN!" Joe yelled as she screamed once again, "LAUREN! LAUREN! LAUREN! PLEASE LAUREN! LAUREN! STOP HURTING HER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He was shouting himself hoarse and he hunched over and nearly cried.

"Joe, please be quiet, your screams are hurting my ears" Brian whispered

"I'm sorry Brian, but Lauren is out there getting hurt and god-knows-what-else and I can't do anything because I'm stuck in this DAMN CAGE! HOW IS THAT FAIR!? I JUST WANT-"Joe stopped when a moan came from Dylan's corner

"Now you've woken up Dylan, probably not a good thing, seeing the state he is in" Brian muttered

"Ow… guys what's going on here? Crap, my head…" Dylan groaned

"Ok Dylan, take it easy, we got kidnapped" Brian told him softly

"No shit Sherlock, but what the fuck happened? My head is killing me and so is my stomach, both my feet and hands are tied up. What the fuck happened?" Dylan swore

"Ok, you are bleeding on your head and chest area according to Lauren" On cue she screamed again, Joe winced.

"That's her isn't it? Who else is kidnapped besides you, Brian, and Lauren?"

"No one… so far. We can't be sure that he won't kidnap others." Joe replied. Joe knew both Dylan and Brian were thinking about their girlfriends. He didn't have to worry about where his girlfriend was, because she is outside of this trailer getting beaten up. Soon enough the door opened and she got thrown in the truck. A small light is coming through the door, so the sun must be rising.

"Lauren? Are you ok?" Joe asked. "Lauren? Are you awake? Lauren?" He asked again when he got no answer. The only reply he got was a dry sob. The truck trundled on, and Joe could only sit and wait.

**Now I feel bad for Lauren as well! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm posting them two days in a row! Yay! whenever i post it's gonna be really late in the day, cause I just started school and have a ton of stuff to do, but I will still post (for those of you who read my other stories that is true as well)**

Amber's POV

Amber woke up on Monday, tired and grumbling. At least school hadn't started yet, just another three weeks. She walked upstairs and looked around for her IPod, while searching she found the newspaper, the main article read

**_Team Starkid in Danger_**

_The semi-famous YouTube finamion has recently received a great shock. Team Starkid has recently lost four of its performers to kidnapping. Brian Holden, Lauren Lopez, Dylan Saunders, and Joe Walker were kidnapped Saturday morning around 2-5 AM. There is an extensive search going on, and the kidnappers left a ransom note. In order for them to ever see their friends again, they need $20,000 in the next two months. Team Starkid is asking fans to help contribute to the cause, it can be any amount, $1, $20, any amount that you can donate will greatly help Team Starkid to get their friends back. You can donate at the nearest …_

The rest is a list of stores that you can donate at. Amber stared at the paper, not believing that Dylan, Lauren, Joe, and Brian got kidnapped. Of course it has to be her favorite Starkids, she would be upset no matter which Starkid it is, but those four… Amber immediately got dressed and grabbed her wallet. She drove to the nearest Starbucks (which was on the list) and put all of her change as well as $30 in the Starkid bucket. She then went to buy a coffee and dumped the rest of her money in as well, satisfied she drove home.

Later that day she walked down the street and into a small forest. Following the path she ended up in a little clearing next to a small pond. She climbed into the large tree and looked out over the pond. Smiling she reached into the hole in the tree and took out a sketch pad, she drew the pond and the surrounding, adding the clouds and the reflection in the surface of the water, she drew the shadows of the trees surrounding the pond, she drew until the page was full, and content she put away the sketch pad and hopped down from the tree. The sun was still high in the sky so she started singing, she learned that as long as you're not shouting bloody murder that you can't be heard over here. A long time ago she made a set list for a Starkid fan show that was never to be, her friends both bailed on her before they performed. She still had the list memorized, it included every single Starkid song they performed she sang and danced, only wishing that her friends were here, or even better, that Starkid was here. _But Dylan, Lauren, Joe and Brian are all gone_ a voice in her head reminded her. She abruptly stopped in the middle of Not Over Yet, and slowly returned home, sad that they had been kidnapped.

~~~~~~~~  
Over the course of the next week Amber continually visited Starbucks to donate and after she always went down to her secret spot. Instead of drawing things around her she drew Starkid, it reminded her of them and made her smile every time

**Sorry for the cheesy ending, but it's gonna get really exciting soon! This takes place in the summer before Amber goes to college. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the cheesy ending, but it's gonna get really exciting soon! Sorry for not posting in so long! I actually forgot about this story cuz I am writing so many others, and the fact that my school is forcing a gigantic project on me, but I will try to update more regularly! This takes place in the summer before Amber goes to college. Review!**

Dylan's POV

He groaned, his head felt sticky, something was running down his face. His feet were scrunched up and tied and his hands are tied behind his back, everything hurt and he couldn't move… Now and then he would doze off, and every time the man, James, would come in and make sure no one was sleeping. He needed them to stay awake, for whatever reason. Lauren was still in the center of the trailer, every time the man came in he made sure to kick her in the gut. Dylan felt bad for her, he felt bad for everyone, none of them asked for this!

"Well, well, well. Looks like you fell asleep again, JOE!" Dylan grimaced as James kicked Joe. "Maybe you need a lesson" James took Joe outside and Dylan could hear Lauren sobbing from where she lay in the center of the room. Every now and then Joe would yell, but Dylan knew he was trying not to.

After another few hours passed and Joe was carried back into the truck, placed in his cage and tied up as well. They also tied up Lauren and put her in her cage, to make sure they couldn't get away. A light was shining through the door by where Dylan was, so he could see even after the door to the main part closed.

"Joe, what did they do to you?" Brian asked

"They beat me up" Joe sniffed

"Why?" Dylan managed to ask

"They wanted to teach us a lesson, never speak out of turn and don't fall asleep" Joe groaned

"Crap, sorry but, I'm glad that no one I love is here now, I love you guys like siblings, but my girlfriend isn't here" Brian whispered

"They might go after Meredith and Jaime though" Dylan coughed

"Dylan, are you ok?" Joe asked, Dylan's head was swimming from the screaming

"I'm… fine… just fine" He closed his eyes, and fell asleep

"Well, well, well, Dylan you have fallen asleep again, haven't you? I see, maybe I should wake you up, this ought to do the trick" A sharp kick to his stomach jerked Dylan awake, and he cried out in pain.

"What have I said? Don't. Fall. Asleep. I made that very clear, so next time, it'll be more than just a kick" With that James slammed the door and Dylan winced. His head was throbbing, he felt like crying, he couldn't take this anymore…

"Dylan, it's all gonna be ok, don't you worry about it. You will be fine, he said they would bring us food soon, so just eat it when it comes" Dylan grit his teeth and nodded. Waiting…

Within five more minutes the food arrived, it was pizza. Cold, hard, pizza.

"Disgusting" Joe murmured, but he ate it anyway, he was just as starved. Dylan stared at the plate in his lap, then shook it off, no way is he ever gonna eat that stuff.

"Dylan, eat it. Don't think about how gross it is, you are starved, now eat it." Joe commanded him. Dylan shook his head, no, he won't eat it

"Dylan, you are gonna waste away if you don't eat this food! Now eat it!" Joe shouted.

"No way. I am never gonna eat that shit. It's disgusting, and I am not that hungry" Dylan was actually starving, but he won't eat it, just principal. Joe sighed, giving up on him.

**Ok, that was sorta a stupid chapter… but it will get exciting! I promise! (I based the pizza off the kind they give out at my school, it's pretty gross to find that your pizza is almost a rock, tastes horrible too) Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all of you beautiful people who have read, reviewed, favorited, or followed my story! Thanks a bunch, really, cause without you... I would be writing for myself, and whats the fun in that?**

Amber's POV

Amber sat in her tree looking out over the pond, she didn't feel like doing much that day so she came down here and listened to her IPod, she made a playlist of all the songs Joe, Dylan, Lauren, and Brian sing, as if listening to them could bring them back. Every day she donated at least $10, so that would help them, right? She just wished she knew what was happening to them… A noise made her turn around, it sounded like someone was walking through here… no, no one knows about this place! Another noise made her question that, she quickly hopped down from her tree

"Hello?" No reply, hurriedly she made her way through the woods home. Once she got home she plopped down on her bed thinking, what was the noise? It was probably just an animal… or could it have been a person? What kind of person would go there? Just her imagination probably… Even though she doubted it was anything, she didn't return for another few days.

Brian's POV

It had been at least three or four weeks since they had been kidnapped, he had gotten only a little sleep. Surely they would reach wherever they needed to go soon, right? He didn't trust anyone to give him the right answer, they would lie and then he'd be back at square one

"Hey boss, we reached the place, how are we gonna-"

"I'll take care of that, you just make sure no one is around" The van stopped and Brian bumped into the side of his cage. Not that he cared… he was too tired to care anymore, he didn't really care what happened now, just as long as they got out soon. Brian was the last one awake, the least injured, but still… no longer forming complete sentences he drifted off to sleep.

**How did you like it? Good? Bad? Scary? What do you think the noise was? Short chapter, sorry about that**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm posting another part today cause yesterday was so short, hope you enjoy! And to all my reviewers:**

**Starkidtheatregeek: I like making suspenseful stories :)**

**SlytherinStarkid: I know my chapters are really short and I'm trying to work on it! If some chapters are really short (like yesterday) I will post again sooner**

**Guest: (Next time please use a nickname, I like them better than just 'guest') wait and see!**

**Dr. Spaceclaw Junior: I dunno! Could they be?**

**PenMagic: You won't find out this chapter, but the next one!**

Amber's POV

It took a week for Amber to go back to her secret place, only because she was so bored at her house. She climbed the tree and looked around cautiously, before settling back. She put her DLJB (Dylan Lauren Joe Brian) playlist on and sang along.

"Get get getting', getting' aloooooooooooooong!" She finished when she heard something. Pausing her music she listened, nothing. "Not again" she whispered, she didn't want to leave again, her house had nothing fun to do! She climbed higher and looked out.

"Hello?" She asked again. Then she noticed something weird hanging off the trees farther in. They looked like… buckets? Confused Amber jumped down from her tree and walked over, it was out of sight from the ground, and she walked through a large mud puddle, but once she found what it was she gasped.

Darren's POV

"Hey, I'm here" Darren burst in on the Starkid's, no one moved. Darren sighed and sat down, he was so annoyed that his friends got captured.

"Hi Darren" Julia whispered, Darren smiled at her, but she wasn't looking. That reminded Darren

"I have a surprise" He announced

"Unless it can help get our friends back I'm not in the mood" Jim muttered. Darren pulled out a manilla envelope and plopped it on the table

"What's that?" Matt asked

"A gift, from the cast and crew of Glee" Darren barely managed to suppress a smile

"What's in it?" Julia asked, no one had reached for it yet.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Joey pulled it towards him and slowly opened it. When he looked in his mouth dropped open

"Holy shit…" He whispered. Jim grabbed the package from him and looked inside, then he passed it to Julia.

"Darren, what is this?" She asked as she looked in. Meredith and Jamie went over to see.

"Holy… how much?" Jaime stuttered

**"**Ten thousand" Darren replied, Nick emptied the contents on the table.

"That gets us two more people!" Meredith exclaimed.

"How much do we already have?" Jim asked

"Um… last count, which was yesterday, it got to $12,753.32" Matt replied

"So… we have enough!" Jamie squealed

They all broke into smiles, they had their friends back!

**Yay! Happy right? They get their friends back! What do you think the things were that Amber saw? Buckets? What was that? Review please!**

**I am trying to reply to reviews in my stories more, so if you review I am more likely to reply!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been so long since posting! I... am busy, and forgetful. Remember to go to portraitmagazine .net to vote for Joey!**

Amber's POV

She was looking at the lost Starkid's. Out in the middle of nowhere, in her special place, she had found Dylan, Lauren, Brian and Joe. She hurried over to them and noticed that they were beat up. She focused first on Dylan, and he was wincing every few seconds, so was Lauren, and Brian and Joe. Looking up she saw there are buckets above their heads, with slight holes in the bottom to let drips out.

"Water torture" She whispered, she learned about it in 8th grade, when you tie someone up and have a steady drip of water on their head, drives the people insane. Hurriedly she got a large stick and whacked the buckets away, one by one they were gone and the Starkid's seemed to relax a little. Then she knelt next to Dylan, she untied his feet, she didn't take the rope off, she left it on, untied, just in case they woke up and freaked out. Her first problem was presented when she went to untie his hands. They were behind his back in the mud. She gently rolled him over and untied his hands, she completely took off the rope and let his hands extend down is sides. Then she went over to Lauren, after she untied her feet it was easier to untie her hands because she was so small. Then she went over next to Brian and untied him, but Joe presented the biggest challenge. His feet were tied with three different ropes, and another three ropes bound his arms to the side of his body, and probably more tying his hands. The ropes on his feet were tied together and threaded, and swollen from the rain. The knots were tight from strain, and her hands were getting numb from all the untying. Hurriedly she started untying the ropes on his feet, they were crossed and tangled multiple times, until she nearly gave up. She sat back, wondering how on earth would she be able to do this, and she left to go get a sharp rock. When she came back Joe had shifted, exposing a knot behind his feet that would undo everything. She picked up the rock and started hacking away. Finally she managed hack through the rope. Now only his hands remained to be untied. She had a tough time getting to his hands, because he was heaver than she expected. Finally she managed to untie his hands. Then she picked up her phone and dialed the police.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" A sudden voice made her drop her phone into the mud. A man walked out from behind a tree. He was tall and wearing a face mask

"Why not?" Amber asked.

"We don't want to hurt a little girl" The man said evilly, more people dropped down from trees and surrounded her.

"Well you had no problem hurting Lauren" Amber started him in the eye. She was more than a head shorter than him, but wouldn't let him think that he had the upper hand. She didn't take judo for nothing.

"She deserved it," The man hissed

"What's your name?" Amber asked

"Like, I would tell you" he snarled

"Hey James, we got the-" A man entered through the weeds holding a box, but another tripped him, silencing him as he fell.

"James huh, nice name. Really though, always liked the name James" Amber mused. She could tell she was annoying him, and kept going "But now you're making all James's look like evil genius's… oh wait, you're not a genius" Amber secretly smiled

"Oh? Then how did I devise this clever plan?" He asked

"Oh, you didn't like Starkid, so you wanted to capture them, deciding on these four because they are the most popular but still have major influence within the group. So you abducted them, all in one night, and demanded $20,000 if anyone ever wanted to see them again. You didn't think they much more money, or you would have demanded more. Even though you kidnapped them you didn't want to have them forever. Once they paid you these guys would be let go, hurt majorly so no one would ever doubt you again. But, you forgot a few crucial things, of course I probably shouldn't tell you this…" Amber trailed off, knowing that she got all of the facts right

"Forgot? I forgot nothing! I overestimated in fact, thinking they would have enough money long before now" James snarled

"You forgot exactly how many fans they have, and you should've known that you would've gotten caught, seeing as the entire world is on lookout. And that it doesn't matter what condition you leave them in, because no one will ever know it was you who took them. And if you ever tell anyone, then you land yourself in jail" James frowned, thinking over that last piece of information

"Well, um…" He trailed off

"Yeah, of course you though no one would look for them here in Carlisle Massachusetts. In the middle of the woods, in nowhere in particular. Next to a pond, and you though this place was invisible. When really all you need to do is walk down, follow the small path, take the right, and another right, then you end up in the clearing, then continue straight past the mud puddle, and arrive here. You thought no one would be able to figure that out" Amber watched him puzzle, wondering why she went into such detail on how to get here… then his eyes went to her phone. Amber tackled him. Shoving him into the ground then she turned and hit another in the jaw. She grabbed one person's arm and judo flipped him into another, making them both fall.

"Stop or I shoot" James had pulled a gun, and was aiming it at Dylan. Amber stopped mid-punch and stared at him

**Uh-oh! What's going to happen? Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Amber's POV

The sirens of the ambulance approached, and she started yelling

"Hey! AMBULANCE! OVER HERE IN THE WOODS! NEED YOU PLEASE COME OVER HERE" Amber watched as they came over. They rushed into the small clearing they were in, and immediately paramedics swarmed the Starkid's. Two of them went over to Amber

"Are you ok? We know you fought a bit, don't look too bruised" one of them started

"I'm fine, just please give them attention" The medics shrugged and went over to Dylan. Amber turned to find someone else there

"Hello, thank you for calling. We are most happy to have found them at last. I am Doctor Kattar, pleased to meet you" he held out his hand to shake, but Amber just looked at him.

"Please make sure they are ok, I don't want them too hurt

The medics put them on stretchers and carried them to the ambulance. Amber came along with them for the ride to the ER, the medic's wanted to make sure she was ok.

**Sorry that part was so short**


	13. Chapter 13

**THE APOCALYPTOUR CD IS ON ITUNES! GO GET IT NOW!**

Meredith's POV

She sighed, she wanted to see Brian again! They had enough money and now were just waiting for the day. She wanted to see Brian so badly. They were still trapped in the stupid police HQ, with nothing to do. The phone rang and they all jumped.

"Hello?" Matt answered the phone, "Yeah, what? Yes! As soon as we, ok. We'll be there" Matt set down the phone

"What was it?" Julia asked

"They found them" It took a moment for it to sink in,

"Wait… Dylan, Lauren, Joe and Brian… are found?" Darren asked

"Yes" Matt replied. Immediately the room burst into whoops of laughter.

"Found! They found our friends! They found our friends! Our friends are safe! YAY!" Joey started chanting. Meredith pulled a surprised Jaime into a hug

"We get our boyfriends back!" Meredith shrieked. Jaime started crying she was so happy.

"Hey guys! We need to get to the airport!" Matt shouted over the commotion

"Why?" Jim asked

"We are going to see them!" Matt exclaimed

"But… where are they?" Jamie asked confused

"They were found in Carlisle Massachusetts and are now in the hospital" the group shouted with joy and all ran to the van. Matt drove, with Nick in passenger seat, Jaime, Meredith and Julia in the middle three seats, and Jim, Darren and Joey in the back. Meredith and Jaime were still crying, while the guys in the back where celebrating. They arrived at the airport and were ushered to a private jet. Still celebrating they flew to Massachusetts, it wasn't a long flight, but it felt too long for Meredith, she just wanted to see them again!

"Guy's I'm honestly happy that I can be here with you to share this moment" Darren's eye's misted over, "I actually never thought I would see our friends again" he looked at Julia and they kissed, getting hollers from the rest of the gang. Meredith and Jaime exchanged a glance, knowing they would see their boyfriends soon enough, and their friends!

"Guys, not meaning to be a party pooper but, what if they're hurt?" Nick asked

"They're probably hurt because they were kidnapped, but it won't be that bad" Meredith insisted

**Yay! Going to reunite with friends! How do you think everyone is going to react?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

Joe's POV

He woke up in a white room, his right arm felt like shit, his head is pounding painfully and his stomach growled and twisted.

"Crap I'm hungry," he whispered. All of a sudden people surrounded him

"Joe! You're awake! Now we need you to-" a man started

"Who are you?" Joe asked suddenly, not entirely sure he should trust him

"I am Doctor Kattar, this is Amber, she saved your life." The doctor looked between them and then left the room

"Where is Brian?" He asked quietly

"Brian is in the next room" The girl, Amber replied.

"When? Did you save my life I mean…"

"Two days ago" Joe looked at her, she had beautiful long brown hair, it ran in a braid down her back…

"Can I get food?" He asked,

"Sure!" She jumped up and a few minutes later returned with a small portion of pasta. He stared at it

"That's all? Its tiny…" he ate it anyway

"Yeah, something about how you stomach shrunk and they don't want you throwing up, and I think you're supposed to be eating slower than that" Amber warned as Joe wolfed down the entire thing.

"Who cares, can I see Brian?" he asked once he finished

"No even awake five minutes and demanding you see Brian…" She smiled at him, "I'll ask the nurses, he should be waking up soon" she left and returned with a nurse, who wheeled him into another room. Joe still was nervous around other people, there was this… aura about Amber that made him feel safe though. He arrived in Brian's room, but wanted everyone gone before he started talking.

"Brian?" Joe asked as the nurses and doctors left

"Still here Joe" Brian replied, he looked warily at Amber

"It's ok, she is nice" Brian's skin was pale, and his hair was a mess. His eyes lost their spark and were wide open. His nose had a funny cast on it, probably got broken. His face was unshaven and dirty

"Ok… are you ok?" Brian asked, Joe just shrugged, he didn't quite know

"I'm hungry" Brian announced.

"I'll get you something" Amber announced and disappeared

They sat in silence, waiting for Amber to come back in. Amber came back in a few minutes later, carrying pasta. Brian didn't say a word about the smallness of the portion, and ate it slowly, while eyeing Amber the whole time.

"Hey where is Lauren?" Joe asked

"She's getting checked over" Amber replied

"Dylan?" Brian asked

"He should be waking up soon, like the next five minutes" Joe sighed, relived that no one was too badly hurt

**I'm going to post quite a bit in the next few days, except friday and saturday, and maybe sunday cause I'm going to visit my sister at her college**


	15. Chapter 15

Joe's POV

Another doctor came in

"Hello, I was just making sure you are all well, your friends are going to arrive in the next hour, do you mind if they come in?" Brian looked at Joe and shrugged

"Sure" Joe replied. The doctor left and Amber wheeled Lauren in. Lauren was shrunk down in her bed

"Lauren!" Joe smiled, Lauren smiled back but her eyes kept flickering to Amber

"At ease Lauren, Amber won't hurt you" Joe told her. Lauren was pale, much paler than Brian remembered, and shrunken as well, as if her frame got smaller. Her hair was all tangled up, it was partly brushed but covered in dirt and some blood. Her usually excited open eyes were dull and half closed, and her body was marked with bruises and cuts.

"You look horrible" Joe told her, she smiled at him but the smile didn't reach her eyes

Lauren's POV

"You look horrible" Joe told her, she smiled at him. He didn't look much better. Joe was on the other bed, his eyes had turned from their bright blue green to a dull dark blue, and the spark they usually held was gone. His face was unshaven and he had quite a few cuts all over him. He had a black eye and multiple other bruises.

"Hi" she squeaked, she looked at Amber again, not entirely sure she trusted her

"It's ok, Amber is… not mean" Brian told her, Amber smiled.

"Are you ok?" It was a stupid question, of course they were not ok, but Lauren didn't know what else to say

"Yeah, not too badly hurt" Joe answered carefully

"Where's Dylan?" She asked

"Coming, soon"

"Um, you're friends, the rest of Starkid, they are coming soon, maybe the next half hour" Lauren took this in,

"Lauren you ok?" Joe asked

"Yeah, just fine" Lauren replied, not very energetic. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for the next ten minutes. Then a bunch of people burst in the door.

"Ohmygod Brian!" Meredith burst in and ran over to Brian, she hugged him. Julia, Darren, Joey, Jim, Nick, Matt, and Jamie were right behind her.

"Lauren! I haven't seen you in so long!" Julia rushed over to her and she smiled, glad her friends are back

"Joe! Buddy I haven't seen you in ages!" Joey ran over to him and friendly punched him on the shoulder, not hard at all. Joe smiled,

"Who is this?" Matt asked, pointing at Amber

"I'm Amber, I rescued them" Amber smiled, and they all hugged her

"Where is Dylan?" Jaime asked

"Yeah, why isn't he in here?" Nick asked

"He's out still, but should be up soon!" Amber smiled

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dylan hasn't woken up yet cause he was a little bit more hurt than the others.**

**And this is the last part everyone. Didn't realize how soon it was ending...**

Jaime's POV

"He's out sill, but should be up soon!" Amber smiled

"Oh…" Jaime frowned, wishing he was there now

"Did somebody say Dylan?" Jaime turned around to see Dylan getting wheeled in by a nurse

"Dylan!" Jaime jumped up and tackled him with a hug

"Hey there Jaime" he whispered to her, Jaime let go and looked at him, smiling she kissed him, and everyone else hollered their agreement. Once they broke apart Jaime looked over to see Meredith and Brian kissing as well. Jaime smiled again, unable to hide her happiness that her friends were found. Laruen had climbed into the bed next to Joe, and her head was on his chest.

"You know what this calls for? A SING ALONG!" Darren shouted out

"When they say you can't love, I think you've got it wrong" Dylan started

"When they say you can't feel, with a heart made of steel, but you cant say that steel ain't strong," Brian continued

"Well if that's who you are, just meaningless star in the sky" Joe added

"Tell me what is the meaning of what I am feeling if you are the reason why!" Darren added

"Now I may be dumb, but where I come from, folks say they're fine when I know that they're blue" Dylan smiled at Jaime "But you don't know you the way I do"

"Your kind is frail and weak, and I want to destroy you all" Jaime laughed as Dylan mimed excitement

"You're a sorry disgrace, to the concept of race, and to logical science and law," Meredith added

"But for some reason why, when you look at me I don't wanna be" Lauren continued

"Programmed this way, believed when I say, you're the one anomaly" Julia added

"You might not be smart, but there is a part of me, that's starting to make its way through, no you don't know you, the way I do" Jaime finished.

Amber's POV

Two weeks later Joe, Lauren, Brian, and Dylan were discharged from the hospital, and everyone hurried to the airport to catch their plane to Chicago, right before they left Joe, Brian, Lauren and Dylan pulled Amber to the side

"We wanted to say thanks for finding us, who knows what would've happened if you hadn't found us" Lauren told her

"Yeah, we owe you our lives… literally" Joe added

"And to… celebrate you finding us, um…" Brian paused

"To thank you for finding us" Lauren rephrased

"We got you something" Dylan finished. They held out a envelope, Amber looked at it

"University of Michigan?" she asked

"We have a rather strong influence in the school, and since you wanted to go there anyway, we got you this" Dylan smiled. Amber opened the envelope and her mouth dropped

"A full scholarship to University Of Michigan" Brian told her.

"Oh my… holy…. I cant believe it… I just…" Amber stood there speechless until the four Starkid's gave her a big group hug

"Hey you guys! Our plane is boarding!" Julia yelled over to them

"Oh… we have to go now, but we can text or email or whatever, and who knows, maybe we'll see each other at the University" Lauren winked and skipped off to her plane

**It's over! Finally! :) TA-DA!**


End file.
